It's not that easy
by ice-destiny
Summary: Read.
1. Chapter 1

**20 steps on how to Forgive someone. 20 steps on how to Apologize to someone. It isn't that simple.**

** First of all, you have to cool down first. Whatever the reason that caused this, is, well, your fault. Look here, I'm on no one's side but since you're reading this, It's your fault.**

**Second, find out the reason. I know, I know, you already know the reason. YOU ARE A BIG *TOOT* Liar. You don't know the reason. You just assume you know the reason so you seem innocent. You know that I know that you know that I know that you know that you know the exact reason but you don't think it's the actual reason because it seems stupid. YOU'RE STUPID. STUPID. **

**THIRD, I don't know. Maybe, what you need to actually do now is to forgive them. Apologize to them. Because we all know I give the best advice ever and don't deny it or else I won't forgive you and I won't be your friend! **

**You know what, just read. And make sure you feel the feels I put in there! Because, currently, I am buying tons of How To books. Example;**

**How to Apologize to someone without looking like a Wuss**

**How to Open your Door when you forget your keys without looking like a thief**

**How to Stalk someone without actually Stalking them**

**How to Eat a Banana in Public without looking awkward**

**How to say someone's Stupid without Hurting them **

**How to use utensils properly without choking**

**How to not Snort while laughing**

**How to act like you didn't fart in public even though you actually did**

**On a serious note, read the story.**

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

It's too quiet. I can hear myself thinking too clearly.

*Sigh* We've been stuck in this cave for almost 4 hours. I looked to the front and saw Nico; his head leaning on the rough wall and his eyes closed. His clothes we're scratched. His lips also have a small scratch due to the short punching moment the stupid Guardian. I wanted to help him treat his wounds and bruises but he'd just look away with a bored expression and look away. I didn't do anything, right? Did I? Did I not? Ugh, stop joking around yourself, Sadie. You of all people know that this happened because of you. Well, not really. I shook my head. I don't know.

Next to him was Leo; fiddling with some screws and muttering curse words. His army jacket scratched with claw markings. A small but long cut on his neck. I also asked him if he needed it to be treated but he'd just refuse the offer with a forced smile.

I feel so bloody guilty. I didn't mean for it to happen like this. This is my entire fault they were hurt. But, since I'm Sadie Kane, I didn't dare say it.

_There were too many monsters so we had to separate from the others. It was no ones choice that we were in this group. We were running to safety that's why we're here. Every time we killed a monster, a new one would appear almost immediately. Leo and Nico were fighting them off and I was protecting this mortal by putting a shield over us and to Leo and Nico. I was drained but it just wasn't satisfying. I couldn't put up with the mortal girl yelling and screaming at me. She wasn't a special kind of mortal. She was an ordinary one. She probably saw herds giant elephants and giraffes instead of monsters. _

"_What are you doing?! The boys are fighting real hard there and you're just standing there doing nothing?!" The mortal yelled and started crying. It was the fifth time she said that. I glared at her, "I'm sorry that you can't see what I'm actually doing. I'm putting a freaking shield on all of us so less damaged would be applied. But sadly, you aren't able to see that. If you weren't here, I'd be out there now helping them!" I spoke in an irritated tone. She just cried harder. Yeah, I was too harsh on her but I couldn't stand her saying I'm useless and insulting me of my ways when clearly I'm protecting her. Her sobs got louder and louder. I bit the inside of my lower lip and looked around the monsters when I saw a cave across the place. I called out to Nico and Leo, "Nico, Leo! Over there! Make a path!" I pointed over to the cave. It was quite far. They nodded over to me, Nico ran as fast as he can to come over to me and said, "Go ahead and help Leo. I'll carry here to there." He picked her up bridal style. I couldn't help but feel envious. I shook my head at him, "Just go and run. I'll be behind you guys." I looked at him sternly and he didn't have a choice but to agree. He ran fast with the girl in his arms while I concentrated to create a spell to slow down the monsters. I looked to where Leo, Nico and the girl were running. They were already ahead of me and that's when I cast the spell. The monsters looked as if they froze but they didn't, they were in super slow motion. I ran as fast as I can. The shields were still on them, I stopped mine to decrease the lessening of my power. We all reached the cave just on time before the monsters started moving at their original speed. They immediately sensed us and looked over to our direction. The mortal screamed in fear. Sh*t it was loud that all the monsters looked over to us and sensed the mortal. They ran to us and luckily I had enough magic to cast one more spell. _

"_N-dah!" I cast and a shield was placed in the entrance of the cave. I sighed in relief as the monsters were retreating. The mortal was still sobbing in Nico's arms. I sat down, leaning on the wall. We were gonna be here for a long time. It was silent except for the sobs. Nico brushed the hair away from the girls' face. "Hey, everything's alright now. Are you hurt?" He comforted and looked around her arms to see if there were bruises. He then looked over to me, "If she's hurt you're gonna be in trouble," He threatened. I didn't answer him and looked away. Of course she wouldn't be hurt, I stayed with her the whole time. "Are you alright? It's alright now," He comforted again. He was holding her face and made her look him in the eyes. I glared at the scene and looked over to Leo who was catching his breath. I went over to him, "Hey, you have a long cut over on your neck. I should help yo- _

"_No, I'm alright," Leo assured and smiled a forced smile. I couldn't smile back. It was obvious he didn't want my help even though he needed it. I just nodded and sat in the darker part of the cave when I realized that the spell was still going. I couldn't cancel it now. The monsters are probably waiting for us to leave our guard down. I was sweating from the lack of power I had right now but I still didn't let the shield down._

_I wonder what the others were doing right now. I was hoping they were all safe. I couldn't fight properly without Carter. He was my partner. He knew what I was about to do so he could follow through it fast. I noticed the mortal stopped crying and she was giving a small smile over to Nico. Nico smiled back to her. He doesn't smile at people he just met. It was weird seeing him like that. I was suspicious. It can't be love at first sight. Ugh, what the heck are you thinking, Sadie? I hugged my knees. Should I take down the shield now? I stood up and walked towards the entrance. I looked around the sides, it was clear. No signs of enemy. I closed my eyes and focused around the surroundings, I was trying to detect if there were any traps or monsters. There was a trap placed 5 meters in front of us. I should just close the entrance. _

"_Nico, Leo," I called to get their attention. I called once more but they were clearly ignoring me. I exhaled a sharp breath. They weren't listening. If they get shocked from what I'm gonna do, it's their problem. I focused on the remaining power left in me. "Ha-di!" I cast, a loud explosion erupted and the roof of the cave rained down to cover the entrance. It got dark, as in really dark. A fire appeared in the darkness, it was obviously Leo's. _

"_Sadie! What the heck was that? What did you do?!" Nico yelled at me. Leo seemed to look at me with anger which made me feel worse. "You should've told us, Sadie," Leo didn't yell but it was noticeable that he was irritated and angry. I glared at them, "Well, excuse me. I called you guys twice but did you listen? No. Now you're telling me it's my fault. I closed the entrance because I couldn't hold the shield much longer. You were ignoring me and were happily talking that mortal! Now, it's my fault?!" _

"_So, you're blaming Rich?" Leo asked and glared at me. I rolled my eyes, "Oh, goodie. You know her name now! Such an amazing accomplishment you guys got! So that's what you guys were doing while I just saved your guys' life? Okay. Well, you're welcome. Oops, I guess I should also thank the mortal. Thank you __**Rich," **__I mocked. 'Rich' was tearing up again but she was glaring at me. I smiled at her with the sweetest smile I could pull off, "No welcome? That's sad. I just complimente- _

"_Shut up, Sadie," Leo said. I kept quiet and looked at 'trio' with an emotionless face. I shrugged and walked over to the darkest part again and sat down. I pretended not to notice the 'trio'. They were comforting her by saying, "Don't feel bad, alright? She's like that.'; "You tried your best! You were strong." I rolled my eyes at their lies. _

So, that's what happened. They ignored me, I ignored them. Simple. I was hungry and my power was coming back. They already ate without me. They clearly didn't invite me to eat with them but I didn't mind. I could stand a few hours without eating. I looked at them. They were sleeping. Rich's head was leaning on to Nico's shoulder while Leo's jacket was around her. I looked away from the scene. I closed my eyes again and used surveillance magic again. It was clear. No one was there. As soon as I felt satisfied I cancelled the magic. I looked on my right, it was all dark and it seemed like there was something more. I stood up and started walking ahead. They were sleeping anyways and if I'm gone, they would celebrate so I didn't bother waking them up.

I summoned a ball of light in my hands. Yes, I didn't need to speak the spell. The few months training with Gods before meeting the Greek and Roman demigods and Gods were also for me to be able to control the elements without speaking the spell. It's a amazing accomplishment, I believe. Oh right, one more thing, Set actually offered to help us train! It was shocking really. He said he didn't want the Greek and Roman to look down upon the Egyptians. So there, he helped Carter Zia and I. He helped us with some combat acts. He also taught us to use 'Chaos' magic. Zia refused to do it as it would take to much magic in her and she felt uncomfortable using other elements. The Gods trained us so that we wouldn't be looked down on. But really, we still didn't use what they taught. It wasn't really needed and Carter, Zia and I said to each other that we were only gonna use the knowledge if we were in life threatening situations. I held the ball of light in my palm and walked towards the darkness. I used surveillance magic at the same time. The coast was still clear. It seemed unusual so kept my guard on. You might be thinking that I'm wasting a lot of my power. No, not actually. This doesn't count as actual magic. If you do not know, I'm an elementalist. The training helped me to improve my magic capacity also. I kept on walking until I saw a dim blue light, curiosity struck me. I walked towards the light and saw a lake glowing. I walked towards it, it's probably a trap. I kneeled down on the ground and felt it. It was like sand, it fell through my fingers like water. My hand suddenly started glowing, I panicked and hurriedly brushed the sand-like thing out from my hands but it just kept glowing. A course of electricity ran through my mind and gave me tons of thoughts that made me feel uncomfortable. I felt dizzy and stood up; trying to get back but someone stopped me. I looked back and couldn't hide my shocked face. I shook my hand off of his hold and moved back. Every time I moved back, he stepped forward. I kept moving back until I hit a wall. I was panicking but I couldn't scream for help. It would be reckless if I did. Who knows what more I could attract. Gosh, I'm not talking about my face. Stop. I held my non-glowing hand out and pointed my fourth-finger at him, it started glowing white. "W-what are you doing here?" He held his hands up, "I'm not going to hurt you." I scoffed at his attempt, "Isn't that such a cliché thing to say. Gosh, which movie did you come from?" He smiled, I have to say he was attractive. I'm so lucky, I met a really attractive guy and we're enemies. I'm gonna have a fun time killing him! *Sarcasm* He then smirked, "I'm a mortal who works in a strip club since I'm so attractive and all." I looked at him, shocked, I didn't care whether he was enemy or not. My face was heating up in embarrassment. "You should really get rid of that glowing thing on your finger; it makes it so obvious you're blushing." I felt my face my heat up even more which made put out the light. Shit, he's attractive and he can read my thoughts and he could possibly be my enemy. "No, I'm not your enemy." I glared at him, "Would you please stop that?" He shrugged, "It's not something I can stop." "Yeah, right," I murmured. "I'm Lawrence," He held his hand out. I shook my head, "There's no way I'm shaking hand with a person who can read my mind and could possibly be an enemy even though you're _quite attractive_." Now, being a completely impulsive person I am, I thought I said that in my thoughts. Which really, If I did say it in my thought, it wouldn't make a difference. My head was throbbing again, I had to be serious. "Who are you really? How are you not an enemy when I saw you with…," My head throbbed badly and I couldn't think of a name. "The bald tattooed guy, the one with big weapons. Yeah… that guy.." I trailed off and held my head for support. I heard him laugh, "Oh, you mean Asphalt?" I nodded my head slowly, "Mmhm," I spoke and laughed lightly, "So you're with him, on the road." I laughed harder, I didn't know what was making me laugh, "Haha, get it? Asphalt? HAHAHaha…HA. Ha…Mm." I saw him walk towards me through my blurred vision. "H-hey, are you okay?" I heard concern from him. I nodded and tried to fix my position. I felt a finger on my forehead, my vision started clearing and the headache subsided. I regained my stance and look around. I shook my head, "He's gone. It was all just imagination right? Right. I need to get back… Yes, go back. I need." I started walking, recklessly. I couldn't find the exit. "I'm right here. Do you always talk to yourself?" I looked around, and saw him sitting down on the spot where I was before. I walked towards him, he looked at me curiously. "Y-you're real?" I asked. I tripped on my own foot and landed on him. On his chest, actually. Instead of being the normal Sadie I was, where I would get up quick and blush. I don't know what got into me and pressed my ear against his chest. I could hear his hear beating. "It's beating! It's like mine!" He pushed me off, "You're a pervert? Gods, what have I gotten into?" He made an X with his arms as if to ward me off. "I'm still young!" He preached. "That means you're alive?" I asked him and started going near him. "What do you think?! My heart was beating right?" I shook my head and felt my heart, "I'm alive?" I questioned. Of course I was alive. Did I fall into the blue pool and appeared into another world? I eyed him curiously. He didn't know I was staring at him. He kneeled down and prayed, "Please, I swear I didn't do this to her! I just wanted to make her headache go away… not turn HER into a pervert! Please! She was probably already a pervert from the start! She was calling me attractive and all! Which is completely true but! Please! I was only joking around that I was a mortal and a stripper! Please! Plea-

"If you're not a mortal… then, what are you?" I asked and his gaze turned to me. His face looked shocked, "Please, doesn't come near me! I swear in the River of Styx that I didn't turn you into a pervert!" I glared at him, "What? I'm not a pervert you bloody freak! Where did you get that from?" He backed away, "From what you did earlier! You- You harassed me!" I stomped over to him and pointed my glowing fourth finger at him, "I am not a Pervert! And I don't like being accused as a Pervert!" He seemed to ignore my anger and kneeled down once again and bowed continuously, he pleaded and pleaded to whoever this idiot could plead to; from Apollo to Hermes, to Artemis, to Athena. I rolled my eyes and started walking away from him, I sat far from him and just stared at the blue lake. It was much warmer here, unlike the place with Leo, Nico and Rich. I didn't whether it was cold because of the dark cave or the way they felt about me. I sighed once more, feeling the guilt. I hugged my knees, I wanted to cry but nothing was coming out. You know that feeling where you want to cry so hard but nothing happens, in the end you get a huge lump in your throat and you're breathing becomes uneven? Yeah, that's what I feel right now. I didn't notice 'Lawrence' sitting in front of me until I heard a cough. I looked up and saw a smile on his face, he was holding out a plastic bag; inside were three big cookies. Like something your Grandmother would bake, except mine, my Grandmother's cookies didn't even look like cookies. And if they did look like cookies, they would taste bitter and salty. As if she got confused with sugar and salt. "I'm not hungry. And I don't think you'd like to talk to a pervert." He laughed lightly, "Hey, I was just joking around. You don't get amusement during this upcoming war. Unless, you like seeing people die and suffer, then you probably would." I stared at him, "I do." He stopped laughing but still kept his smile, "Everyone has different opinions. Here, have a cookie." I glared at him, "Don't treat like a child. And I told you, I'm not hungry." And at the perfect moment, my stomach grumbled. I looked down with embarrassment. He laughed, "Do you want to eat it by yourself or do you..," his voice suddenly turned mischievious and moved closer to my face, "…want me to feed you?" I backed away and glared at him, "I'm fourteen." He smiled again, "I'm fifteen." I sighed; he told me his name and age. What's so wrong about telling him my name? "I'm Sadie," I spoke cautiously. He grinned, "I know." I squint my eyes at him, "You're not a stalker of me right?" He shook his head, "I just know a lot about **you**." I furrowed my brows, "Okay, that is just plain creepy." He laughed and just handed me a cookie. I didn't refuse this time. Who cares if this was poisoned? I was hungry anyway and a scrumptiously handsome guy is handing me a cookie. This doesn't happen everyday. Might as well take a chance. I looked at him and he quickly looked away and coughed. I face palmed and turned my back to him. I slapped my cheeks. Sadie, he can read minds. Don't think of such creepy things about him! You just called him 'scrumptious'! Okay, _thought_. But! Ugh.  
"You know, I don't mind being called attractive and handsome. But, scrumptious is just plain creepy," He laughed. I covered my ears. Happy thoughts. No, not thoughts about _him_! Sad thoughts! Yes! I suddenly remembered Nico and Leo and forgot about the guy behind me. He suddenly appeared in front of me. I suppressed a scream. He smiled once more but I just gave him a weak smile in return. I stood up, "I have to get back." I started walking but then he stopped me once more, "You can't go just yet." His voice sounded lonesome. I stopped my tracks and looked at him, "Why not?" He frowned like a kid, "You're the first actual person I've seen in ages! You can't possibly leave." I furrowed my eyebrows once more, "What do you mean?" He sat down again, crossed legged, "I'm a son of Apollo. A witch was mad at Dad and she cast a curse upon him, but instead of it going to him, I stepped in, not knowing my Dad was a god, I stepped in and the curse was accidentally cast upon me. Dad brought me here to keep me safe, he didn't want me like this forever so he said if I come in contact with a person, I'd become normal once more. If you don't want to stay here, that's fine. I'll go with you instead. Dad said I have to pay the gratitude. So I'll protect you whether you like it or not. Let's go?" He spoke and started walking. "Wait!" I called out. He looked at me, "What? You want to stay? That's fine but it can be really boring." I shook my head, "No, that's not what I meant. How do you expect me to believe all… _this_? Look, I'm going through a lot right now and you're not helping." My voice cracked. He looked at me, panicked. "I-I don't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry! I thought you'd handle it all!" I stared at him. He was panicking, which meant he was serious. He moved towards me and his hands were so close to touching my face. I laughed lightly; it was amusing seeing him so distressed. He didn't know how to talk to a girl properly. He didn't know how to handle a girl. I laughed once more. It wasn't a sadistic laugh or a pitied laugh. It was an actual laugh, I felt happy. I felt cared for. For the first time in a few weeks. I didn't notice it but tears ran down my face. I just kept laughing. "I swear I did not do this to her," I heard him plead. I laughed harder, and the harder I laughed, the harder the tears fell. I was shocked when his hands cupped my face and wiped my tears with his thumbs. I just stared at him, in a daze. He got to his senses but he didn't remove his hands away, he looked sideways to avoid my gaze, "Don't think of wrong things. I saw dad doing this to Mom when she was crying so I'm think I'm supposed to do this as well." I shook my head at him and smiled, "Thank you," I spoke quietly. He smiled from ear to ear. "So… are we going?" I nodded. I turned to him, "Where's the exit?" He pointed at the wall, "Just keep walking there. And yes, I'm being serious." I stomped towards the 'exit' with a 'hmph!' He just laughed and it made me smile too. Course, I didn't look at him. I just kept walking towards the exit and closed my eyes and waited for the impact but nothing happened. I slowly opened one of my eye and saw the dim fire made by Leo still burning. They were still sleeping. I breathed out a sigh of relief. I walked towards them but stopped, I was in a distance a few metres away from them. I started feeling cold and hungry again. I shivered. I looked around and tried to find Lawrence. I wanted to eat the cookies. I wanted to stay in warm place. But couldn't see him. "I'm here," I heard Lawrence voice. I looked around and suppressed a scream, he was next to me. I glared at him, "Stop doing that," I whispered quite loudly. I noticed Nico opened his eyes and stared at me with annoyance. I glared at him and he just closed his eyes again. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you," Lawrence spoke. "Tell me what?" I whispered, much more quietly. "That only you can see and feel me and hear me. While I talk to you normally, you talk with me with your thoughts so you don't look like an idiot. You already talk to yourself and now you're talking to someone who they can't see. That'll probably just make matters worse," He spoke and laughed. I looked at him wide-eyed. I was about to speak when he put his fingers on my lips and used his other hands to point to head. I nodded, "You're saying you're crazy?" I spoke within my mind. He glared at me and spoke, "That's not what I meant." I laughed quietly and nodded, "I know."

We stopped talking; he seemed tired and slept, leaning on the cold hard wall. I couldn't sleep. I shivered and I felt my stomach growl. I stared at Lawrence, sleeping soundly. I smiled. He made me smile. I looked around and saw Rich leaning on Nico. Not on his shoulders anymore but near his chest. Leo's jacket wrapped around her. I saw the crumbs near the fire which made me much hungrier. They were kept warm while I wasn't. I shivered. I was hungry, cold and couldn't sleep. It has been exactly 17 hours now. How I knew that? I have skills. No, I'm just kidding. Lawrence had a watch. I just watched their fire glow. I looked warm, but didn't make me _feel_ warm. Of course it didn't make me feel warm, it was 25 feet away from me. Leo was awake already, I checked Lawrence's watch, it was 6:32 am. Here I am, not giving any eye- contact to Leo, sleepless, cold and hungry. I saw Leo walk towards me, I sighed, I didn't want to talk to him. Not right now, probably not ever. I was mad and guilty.

"Sadie," I heard Leo say. I huffed and ignored him. "Sadie," he called once more. I still ignored him. He kept calling my name which annoyed me every time he said it. I didn't like how my name sounded when he said it. I used to like it, it felt warm and comfortable. But now? I felt annoyed. It sounded horrid when he said it. He said it one more time. I kept my cool and looked at him, emotionless. He bit his lip and awkwardly started walking closer, my eyes followed his footsteps. He kept coming closer and I held my hand out to stop him. "What?" He questioned, confused but then got what I was trying to do. He laughed and I didn't understand why he was laughing or what was he laughing about. I ignored it and looked somewhere else. "Are you ignoring me?" He asked. I ignored him. I didn't look at him or answer him. He sighed. I saw from the corner of my eye, he was staring at me. He coughed. "Wow, it's cold here. Why don't you go closer to the fire? It's much warmer." I just ignored him. "Did you eat? Oh right, you didn't. Here, I ha-

"I don't need anything. What do you want?" I told him coldly. He sighed. "You don't want to be warm. You don't want to eat. What else don't you want?" I looked at him straight to the eye, "Talking to you." He looked sad and nodded. Perhaps I was too cold. I'll make sure to apologize when I cool down. A ball of fire appeared in his hand, "I'll just put one here to keep you warm." I breathed deeply, "Valdez, I'm an elementalist. I could make a pit of fire here if I wanted to," I lied. I couldn't produce any type of magic except for a ball of light. He nodded, "I'm so-." I cut him off, "Save it for her," I referred to the mortal girl. He didn't say anything more and sat next to Rich again. I sighed and hit my head. You always let your emotions get to you first. I hit my head one more time but was stopped by Lawrence. He held my hand and turned to face me as if I disturbed him from his sleep. He didn't open his eyes but I smiled. "You're such an idiot," I told him. He smiled and continued to sleep. He was still holding my hand which surprisingly made me feel warm. I still couldn't sleep though.

Everyone was awake now, including Rich. "We're going to find our way out of here. Pack the stuff," Nico said, loud enough for me to hear. I did nothing since I had nothing to pack. Nico saw me and walked towards me, I saw Rich eyeing Nico carefully and frowned. Hm, she likes him. Then they better get together quick. Better yet, I arrange their wedding. Venue? In hell. That's where they're meant to be anyway. I heard a laugh; no one seemed hear it but me so it was obviously Lawrence. He kept on laughing and laughing which made me smile. "In hell. HAHAHA! Oh my gods, I'm going to pee! HAHA!" He kept on laughing. I didn't get what made him laugh when I was serious but it still made me smile wider.

"If you're going to do nothing. Its best you go on first since that's what you did last night remember? You can go first. If we went with you, we'll probably die easily. You'll hurt us, especially Rich. We'll get killed," Nico spoke coldly and threw the wood on the ground in anger. I frowned and Lawrence stopped laughing. I glared at him and before I could speak, Leo spoke. "Nico, don't say that. She didn't do it on purpose remember?" I shook my head, "Fine, I'll go ahead."

"Sadie, don't. We're a team. Stay," I couldn't hide my sadness when I looked at Leo. I mouthed 'I'm sorry' before I kept walking. Leo tried to stop me but he was stopped by Nico. "Just let her go. Who cares anyway? Let her get injured. Let her die." I had my back turned on them, before I started crying, I turned to Nico, "Don't worry. I'll try my best to do just that." I turned my back once more and kept walking. I heard Leo calling me and asking Nico why he said that. But ignored the, and just kept walking. I kept walking; I didn't care wherever my feet would take me.

I just kept walking when someone hugged me from behind. I started crying; tears falling like a broken tap. My breath was uneven and eventually I hugged Lawrence back. "You know," He spoke slowly; "He probably was just not in the mood to be happy." I shook my head, "It's not like that. He's mad because I accidentally hurt his girlfriend." He laughed and let go. "I don't think their together. They just met." I shrugged, "Who says you can't be together after one day? Besides, they flirted with each other ever since they met." He shook his head, "Are you jealous of them? Do you like Nico? How about Leo?" I shook my head, "Don't ask such absurd questions. Let's go and I need to find a spot to die." He looked at me shocked, I laughed sadly, "I'm joking. I'm joking." He squint his eyes at me, "You don't seem like it." I looked at him, "Why? Do you want me to die?" He quickly shook his head in panic, "No! Of course not!" I laughed and hugged him without thinking. I quickly realized what I had done and stopped hugging him. "I'm sorry," I apologized and tried not to look at him. He smiled, "Don't be. I liked it." I felt my face heat up but didn't care, at least I felt warm. I kept walking with him to wherever, I stopped my tracks when I thought of something, "You're not serious about protecting me are you?" He tilted his head at me, "I am." I shook my head at him, "No, you're not."

"I am." He spoke and I didn't answer anymore. "Where are we going?" He questioned after a few minutes of silence. "I don't know actually. Do you know?" He raised his brows at me, "Isn't that why I'm asking you?" I rolled my eyes, "Let's just keep walking…" I trailed off and my vision blurred, my head ached and my vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. It is me. Again. Thank you PercyJacksonFanaholic for your Review. It made my day! **

* * *

**I'm back with another Chapter ^^**

* * *

_**The first step in the First Chapter was:**_

_**Find the problem. **_

_**The second step for this Chapter is: **_

_**Find someone to lean on to. Find somewhere where you can cool down.**_

* * *

I opened my eyes but quickly closed them as the sudden brightness appeared. I groaned and rolled over. I finally opened my eyes fully and scanned the surroundings. I blinked, and blinked and blinked until I realize where I was. I was probably still in the cave but no one was there. A campfire was burning; a bowl made out of steel was filled with water. I'm guessing I'm safe but suddenly, a thought- more like a name- crossed my mind. _Lawrence. _I quickly stood up but I suddenly saw tons of colors. Ugh. That's what happens when you stand up too fast. As soon as that ceased, I looked around the surrounding. I stopped scampering around when I heard a voice come around.

"Ah, Sadie, you're awake!" The voice spoke. _Lawrence!_ I turned around to see who it was but was disappointed when it was not the person who I was expecting.

"Leo…" I spoke quietly as if I was questioning myself. I looked at him as if I was not expecting him- which I really wasn't. He smiled a small smile and seemed like he didn't care much. "Sadie, I told you you didn't need to go," He spoke and looked behind him, cautious of the words he was using. I shrugged and just kept looking around, still looking for _him_. Why aren't I seeing him? He should at least say something in my mind by now. Maybe he just appeared out of nowhere because he felt pity for me. I bit my lip. Why am I feeling sad anyway? I thought. I couldn't properly bite my lip since it was quivering.

"Sadie," Leo called and it snapped me out of trance.

"Huh?" I questioned, still not in the zone. He scanned me from head to toe.

"I said, what happened? Why were you lying on the ground? Did a monster attack you?" He asked all those questions but I didn't know the answer to it. I mean, I know… No, I don't… All I remember was Lawrence and the black- out. I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out.

"…I… I don't know?"

"You're saying it like a question," He furrowed his brows at me. I didn't answer back. _Lawrence! Lawrence_! I kept calling him in my mind. I noticed Leo looking impatient.

"How did you find me?" I asked in a low voice since that was the only volume I could use right now. He pursed his lips and exhaled.

"We were looking for the exit when we saw a blue light. We headed over to it and found you," His voice sounded as if it bored him but there was also a hint of **worry**? I shook my head. I'm just imagining it. I nodded slowly to his answer.

"Where are they?" I asked, not bothering to say their name. He looked at me questionably.

"Who?" He asked. I sighed and breathed deeply.

"Nico and Rich," I said, barely audible. Luckily, he heard it. Their name tasted like metal and blood from my mouth.

"Oh, they're- here they are," He spoke and turned back to face them. Nico appeared with Rich in his arms. He carried her bridal style. I just saw them now and they're already in this position. Leo looked at Rich on obvious worry.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly. Nico shook his head.

"Nothing, she just fell asleep," Nico replied, a hint of amusement in his voice. I rolled my eyes at them and just stood there. Not bothering to be noticed.

They kept on talking and I just stood there, looking at random things like… like. There was nothing bloody interesting to look at except Nico holding Rich in his arms which really, wasn't even a tad bit interesting.

Rich groaned and moved in his arms. Nico laughed, "I almost forgot. She's so light." Leo grinned, "She seems sophisticated." They laughed at each others comments. Nico walked forward but stopped when he saw me. Oh, he just noticed me now. Isn't that fucking sweet?

His smile turned grim and looked at me like why was I even here. I moved away from his way and sat down in the far corner. He placed her down so gently and carefully as if she was the most fragile thing in the world. I don't know why my chest quenched or why my eyes stung but I just kept on looking at them.

How he smiled at her even though she was asleep. How he played with her hair, twirling it around his finger like the softest silk in the entire world.

I was having trouble breathing or was it just me being dramatic? How do I tell the difference? I don't. I just let it be. Besides, if I cried right now from being full of envy and jealousy, he wouldn't care. He wouldn't notice at all.

He doesn't even notice the way I talk to him or joke with him… That was before we met Rich. He used to laugh even at the corniest jokes.

Fine, I admit it. I like him. As in like like him. Why does it always end up like this? First Walt, who went to Jaz. Anubis, who got married. Now… Ugh, why am I even thinking about this? Not like I care? Do I care? Yes, yes I do. You care because he never did anything like that to you. I shook my head to erase the dramatic thoughts.

I looked up to see them, I didn't notice. They were already asleep. This time, Rich's head was on Leo's shoulders. Yes, it was cold. Leo's warm, probably the reason why Nico let her lean on Leo. Nico had his head down, his hair covered his face but it was clear that his eyes were close.

I needed to find Lawrence. I was getting all worried, my heart was quenching. He promised. Where is he? I quickly stood up and walked out from this section of the cave. I saw a yellow light this time. I hurriedly walked to it, hoping to find him… But disappointment overcame and I breathed heavy- heartedly.

It was a beautiful place. It was filled with lots of yellow types of gemstones. Yellow Garnets, Tourmalines, Citrines, there were tons. But I couldn't feel anything about it but sorrow and disappointment. That's when tears started falling like a broken tap. I wanted to talk to someone. No, not just anybody. I wanted to talk with Lawrence. I didn't know why but I felt desperate to talk to him. I missed him? No, not the feeling things. I missed him. Gah, I don't know the reason, okay? I just missed him, suddenly. I didn't bother wiping my tears since it wouldn't stop anyway. I sat down on the ground and hugged my legs.

"Hey," A voice spoke. It wasn't Lawrence's voice so I didn't bother. I just kept crying and my breathing was uneven. "Sadie," It was Nico's voice. I felt the tears fall faster. I didn't answer and put my head down to my legs.

"Hey, I'm talking to you. You know Rich got hurt? She has a bruise on her arm and it was your simple fucking job to protect her," He spoke with anger but I couldn't care less. I heard his footsteps get closer and before I could react, he pulled me up harshly by my arm and forced me to look at him. It hurt. His grip was tight and rough but even though my body was hurting. My mind wasn't, it was in dazed. Tears kept on falling.

"Fuck! Why do you have to be such a selfish bitch?! I'm talking to you about how you didn't protect her well! And you're not-." He stopped when he noticed whatever. My messy hair. Torn jacket. Or my tears, I didn't care.

"Y- You're crying…?" He asked startled. He quickly loosened his grip and looked at me closer. I pulled my hand away but his grip tightened again. I didn't look at him. This time, I was trying to stop my tears. "Sadie…"

"Y-yeah whatever. I'll try to _protect_ your special girl better for you," I spoke between breaths. I pulled again but he pulled as well. He moved to where he could see my face clearly.

"Why are you cryi-." He tried to speak but I cut him off.

"Why do you want to know? It's not like you bloody care," I said and tried to pull much harder this time but failed. "Let go, dang it! You're not who I want to talk to right now! Why are you asking? Oh, you're worried? Oh please, go worry somewhere else."

"No, I'm not worried. Why the fuck would I do that?" I was shocked by his reply. There was no hint of care. My heart tightened in a very uncomfortable way. I looked away from him and the tears fell like a waterfall.

"I'll only let go of your wrist unless you answer my questions first," He spoke sternly. I looked at him straight in the eye. I shrugged, not caring anymore.

"Why are you here? Why did you come back to us?" He questioned with hatred.

"How am I supposed to know that I'd come back here?"

"It would've been fine if you came back still walking but you **had** to come back looking so dramatic. Really? You had Leo carry you? How selfish can you be?" I glared at him.

"I didn't ask anyone for help and I was not acting." I said but he just shrugged.

"Sure, we'll say that then. Alright, second question. Why is Rich hurt?"

"How am I supposed to know that? She's like our age, she can take care of herself. She shouldn't be such a crybaby." His grip tightened more, I was now feeling the pain.

"Crybaby? Take care of herself? In case you didn't put it in your non-existent brain, she's a mortal. A mortal who has NEVER experienced this in her whole life!"

"Well, we all went through that as well! Why do you treat her so much like a princess?"

"As I said, she's a mortal! And you called her a crybaby? Look who's crying now?"

"You don't know anything."

"No, I do. You're crying because you're reminiscing all your _memories_ you had with your relationships that never even **worked**. Look, if you're looking for a relationship. Just go to any guy, they prefer a girl who changes her tastes in men. Oh wait, let me phrase that. They like girls flirting with them. Oh right, there's one in front of me." I slapped him, hard,

"Say whatever you want. At least I don't see person then protects them like my whole life depends on it. Can't you see? She driving you to her! She's no better that flirt as well!" *slap*

That didn't come from me… but him. It stung.

"How are you sure she's a flirt when you don't even talk to her? You're just jealous because no wants someone like you. Remember this, by morning, I don't to see you anymore? Alright? I won't take no. There, you're free. Leave before I do it for you."

I didn't move from my place. He finally let go of my wrist. I watched as my arm fell lifelessly. A bruise formed around it. I nodded at him, without eye-contact and said nothing. "No one wants someone like me because, I'm typical. The girl who's a rebel in the stories, who doesn't want to wear skirts. They got tired of those. Now, they want the original back. The innocent damsel in distress who clueless of the world around her. Is that why?" I spoke slowly and he just stared at me, with no interest. I smiled inwardly. "You know how I feel? I feel… disappointed. I feel like I just got rejected by my major crush after confessing. Why I feel like that? Because, I like you a lot. Probably more than a crush."

He was going to say something but I just kept on talking. "Am I being to straightforward? That's alright. Because at least I know you don't like me before I even confessed. You must really like her a lot. You just met her and you've fallen for her already. Answer me, what does she have that I don't? I can be like her also," Words were coming out carelessly. I'm being desperate. What am I even saying? I can be like her also? Ew. Huh, so I actually have feelings for him. _Lawrence_ was right. What am I even blabbering about? Desperate attempts to get Nico? You're better than this. You don't beg them. You **make** them beg. But why isn't it working now? You're doing the opposite of what you should be doing.

"…She has… There's a lot about her. Unlike you, she's modest. She's worth protecting."

"Then why don't you protect her instead?"

"I have to fight," He spoke, sure of his answer.

"She's slowing us down," I told him, trying to make his sight clear but he just glared at me.

"She isn't slowing us down. You are. We had to stop for a few hours to take you back with us."

"No one told you to take me."

"What do you think the others would say if we left you?"

"You're scared of that?"

"No, I'm scared of them blaming Rich."

I nodded and looked down. It's always about her. I probably shouldn't bother him… Them, I mean, I kept nodding for no reason. I nodded for the last time and said, "I guess I'll go. Not now though. I just need to find someone- Something, I mean. I'll leave after I find **it**. So, right now, just let me stay. It's alright, you don't-

"What are you talking about? You're staying."

"You just told me to leave."

"Why would you follow that?"

"Because you said so."

"Since when did you follow people's advice?"

"I always did follow them. I just never tried doing any of them."

"Then you aren't following what I said."

"Which one? The one where I'll stay? Don't worry, I won-

"That's not what I meant. We need to go back as a whole. All of us there."

I shook my head at him. He was so confusing, I felt like a lost my sense of humor. I thought I knew a lot about Nico. But now, facing reality, everything I thought about him was bullshit. Of course it's bullshit. You just think you knew him 'cause you had moments. They weren't even that special or romantic. You just remembered them 'cause you were laughing. This is just like a movie. It seemed like it but the difference was, I'm probably the antagonist. It's fine because… at least I have role to play. Somehow in someway, I become the bridge they cross over to meet.

I blinked many times as I felt my eyes water again. "…You can go back now, then." I told him, lifelessly and slowly sat down on the ground, "I'm still looking for something."

"What is it you're looking for?" He asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice. I didn't think my answer through.

"…A place? Somewhere? Don't people say Death is a nice place to visit? Some even want to stay there forever."

"T-That's what you're looking for?" He asked, semi- startled. I shook my head and laughed without humour.

"No, not at all. Why do people look for it when they know it happens to them anyway?"

"…I have no answers for that. It depends on how their facing it. What are you looking for?" He answered, impatience slowly coating his words.

"A time... A place...A person…Somehow…Somewhere… Someone," I spoke and my voice sounded hoarse. I looked up at him. His brows furrowed.

"Who is that someone?" I shrugged.

"What kind of person make you feel happy? What kind of person makes you feel hurt? Sad? You know, sometimes, all those can just be one person," I spoke slowly. I felt something brush my fingers. My eyes opened wider slightly. It couldn't be. I'm just imagining it.

_"Well, it doesn't seem like it. I'm sorry I haven't been in contact with you…" _

It wasn't Nico's voice and if it was, why would he say something like that? My lips slowly formed a smile. My eyes were beginning to water again. And this time, from happiness. I began to laugh slightly.

"… About my question. I think… I found it."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please support this story and my other stories as well! Review, Follow and Favourite! Thank you~**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO, there are three days left 'till Christmas and so I'll be updating chapters everyday until we reach Christmas! Yes, that goes for every story I've posted here! This is all a gift to you lovely and QUITE patient readers and fans xD I love you guys so much and you guys always make my day! **

**If you guys didn't know any of my other stories, you can check my boring BIO or just read the list below: **

**1\. World Ending but can't help to fall in Love **

**2\. Why? (Two-shot + Christmas Special)**

**3\. I can trust you, right? **

**4\. 20 steps to Apologize and Forgive**

**5\. Change of Lifestyle **

**I really do hope you guys will read my stories and support them! Thank you! **

* * *

It's been 3 days since Lawrence came back. I had someone to talk to even though Leo and Nico's mood would change often. Lawrence would disappear form time to time- He explained that he was getting his powers back and didn't know how to control them yet.

I've been putting up with Nico and Leo's attitude and I don't know how long I could take it before I explode. What's more annoying is Rich is being so fucking annoying like today.

It was my turn to make the fire tonight. I was gathering the wood when Rich decided to be an annoying prick again.

"Sadie, let me help," she said and took the wood away from me.

"Yeah, I don't need it," I spoke through gritted teeth and took the wood away from her. I started assembling the wood when she joined in.

"Just let me help, please," she pleaded and looked at me. I glared at her, "I said I don't need it."

"Sadie, please," she insisted and took the wood again.

"Give it back, Rich." I told her and pulled it away from her quite hard but she still insisted. I gave up and just watched her assemble the wood. She took more than 10 minutes to assemble the wood until I lost my patience and flicked her hand away.

"I'm not yet done, Sadie!" She said with a sad voice.

"I don't bloody care, get away. You're wasting time," I said and assembled the wood. I was going to light the fire when-

"There's something off," She said and moved one wood away which made the whole thing collapse.

"Look what you've done you annoying prick!" I screamed at her and threw a wood down, creating a large bang. She looked so scared and her mouth was gaping open.

"Sadie, I- I'm sorry! I- I-

"Just shut the fuck up! Get away before I finally lose it!" I shouted and pushed her away.

"Ah!" She shouted in pain. She had a hard time getting up.

"Sadie! What did you do?!" Nico said angrily. He quickly knelt down to Rich's level.

"She was being bloody annoying!"

"You pushed her all because of that?!" He screamed at me and anger filled him.

"I told her I didn't need her help and look what SHE did!" I screamed back and pointed at the mess.

"Those are just a bunch of wood on the floor!"

"It wouldn't be like that unless she didn't help!"

"She just-

Nico stopped what he was going to say as soon as Rich pulled lightly on his shirt.

"It was my fault," she whispered and calmed Nico down. I got pissed and just assembled and lit the fire by magic. I walked away and sat down somewhere far from them. I took rocks and turned them into dust just to calm my nerves.

"Hey, I didn't know you could do that," Leo's voice spoke. I didn't look at him.

"If you're just going to talk to me about what I did to Rich then don't even bother," I said and threw the dust in the air. He came closer and sat down next to me.

"You okay?" He asked and put his hand on my shoulder. I sighed and curled on my knees. I buried my face in my knees.

"I would say I'm okay but I'm tired of lying…" I spoke and tangled my fingers in my hair.

"I'm not good with comforting people but why do you always make the arguments short with Nico? I'm not trying to say you should make the arguments longer but I sense an Aphrodite's problem here." I kept silent and finally spoke.

"There is no Aphrodite's problem here. It's more like Aphrodite's accomplishment. Rich and Nico are definitely in the sweetheart mode."

"Your voice is supposed to sound happy," he joked and laughed at it.

"I can't be. I mean you've just met that person for a few days and you're already in love? That's impossible!"

"There's something called love at first sight."

"There's no such thing."

"You know, I don't get you. You're impossible to understand… You say you believe but you actually don't. You smile but you aren't actually happy. You ask but you don't want to know. You talk but you aren't saying anything. You laugh but you don't find it funny. You cry but the tears are empty. You get up but you're not really awake. You sleep but you're not resting. You're alive but you're not really living."

I was shocked by what Leo said until I realized it wasn't his voice. Leo's face was dazed and eyes were dull. Lawrence's figure was beside him. I stared at Lawrence and frowned.

"Where were you?!" I told him and held my breath.

* * *

**I apologize for the quite short chapter, there will be more to come! Please Review, Follow and Favourite! **


End file.
